Buffy Diaries
by ACeH-aH
Summary: The Vampire Diaries comes to Sunnydale where Elena and co. meet a very murderous slayer. Witches against Wiccans, Vampires against Vampires. Spike and Buffy moments, Spike and Angel rivalry. Rated T for language and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey again guys, I know this is my second fic going so I might take a while between posts, but don't worry, I'm usually pretty quick. I have NO clue how this is going to work out. R&R please, any ideas, constructive criticism, anything. Hope you enjoy! By the way, tips for Angel please? I don't know his character very well…**

SPIKE POV.

The air had a cool breeze, a slight sent of death, and was ultimately the nicest weather Sunnydale had had in quite a while. I didn't like it. Good weather in Sunnydale – please. When was that ever a good sign? Not that it was bad, it just wasn't particularly good. It created a false sense of hope and security over the town, which I was never really accustomed to. The night was brighter than usual also, the full moon casted large creeping shadows up hedge stones and across the mausoleum. The slayer would be patrolling soon. Hopefully this time she wouldn't try to stake me.

A gust of wind blew against me then, and it was filled with a gut wrenching stench. Vampire. But this Vampire scent was _wrong_. It wasn't filled with the smell of death as it should be. And there was something else… Some sweeter scent attached to it. If my demon instincts and "vamp-dar" hadn't told me so, I would never have guessed it for a Vamp.

Well now, this was interesting. No more waiting for the slayer, I had a little investigating to do. No time to lose, I walked briskly south, following the horrendous smell. It took everything I had not to stop breathing and keep smelling just then, the smell was that bad. I rounded a corner and walked straight into a dark haired man, snarling and growling away.

Ah, so this was my vamp. No… This was definitely what the smell was radiating off of, but there was more… More of these strange vampires? Oh how great, just what I bloody well needed.

I snarled back at the newcomer, shifting into my game face. I pulled a stake from my belt, which was hidden beneath my black leather duster. I lunged for the twit, but he pulled out a stake of his own, and we clashed together like sword fighting Romans, except with wooden stakes rather than swords.

ELENA POV.

I was in the middle of finishing up yet another game of pool with my best friend Bonnie, when I realized Damon, my vampire boyfriend's brother, was no longer with us. We were in a strange town that we'd never been in before, inside a club whose name I couldn't remember, and he left us. Great. That was just like him to abandon me at the most inconvenient time.

I never thought I'd feel this way, but I was babysitting a full grown man. Who just happened to be a vampire.

"Come on Bonnie we'd better find Damon." I sighed at the early end to our game – which for once, I was winning. She meekly smiled at me and we began making our way towards the doors of the club.

Once out on to the street we knew at once where the over grown child had gotten to. We flung around and raced down an alley – a place I would have never thought to go in the middle of the night before I'd met these new friends – where Damon was facing off with some crazed vampire.

"Damon!" I screamed to him, grabbing Bonnie's arm in fear. This other vampire, looked like he was winning. Or so I thought. Damon suddenly was on top of him, pinning the bleach blonde to the ground, and preparing to launch his stake through his heart. My heart was racing, both out of fear for my friend, and at the sudden realization that in attempts to escape all of this supernatural drama, I had walked right into a whole new soap opera.

Damon wasn't winning for long though; it seemed that this vampire was playing with him, taunting his opponent before he made the final kill.

BUFFY POV.

I was whistling the tune to my favorite song while Dawn and I walked towards the Bronze. I was really glad that she'd convinced me to take the night off patrolling to have some fun. I was _so _grateful to my friends for going out for me. Willow Xander and Giles were out in the graveyard slaying nasty old beasties for me, just so that I could have a break.

And suddenly, I realized what a good thing that was. Just as we were about to turn into the building, we heard the too familiar sound of vampire growls coming from the alley behind us.

"Oh my god, give me a break!" I groaned and dragged Dawn by the arm towards the alley. We walked down the alley quickly, for a second I wondered whether it was a bad thing that I didn't have any weapons on me. Not that I needed them, but sometimes they were just nice to have. That was when I saw the two girls panicking a few feet from the vamp on vamp fight that was going on. "Hey guys, don't worry, it's gonna be fine." I reassured them. "Dawn stay here for a sec?" I asked of her while I went to sort out slash kill tonight's share of demons.

"Spike?" I asked in confusion as my almost friend almost boyfriend almost enemy rolled over a vampire who was making lame attempts to strangle him.

"Buffy?" He replied with a slightly less confused expression. "S'alright love, got this all under control."

Yeah right he did. I stepped into the fight, ripping the dark haired vampire off of Spike, and preparing to rip his head off when the girls screamed desperately for me to let him go. I hesitated for a second, looking at them like they were crazy. And that was just enough time for the little pest to turn around and slam me into a wall.

**A/N: Again, hope you liked it! R&R, I'll post again soon (if you all liked it)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again guys, here's my new chapter! R&R please.**

BUFFY POV.

Spike lunged at the dark haired vampire at the same time that I did. The crack that we heard beneath us was very satisfying. I was about to stake him when _another _vampire came around the corner and attacked us.

"Well now this is bleeding ridiculous!" Spike growled. He quickly threw the new vampire, who had messy light brown hair, and went to slam his fist hard into the dark haired vamps face.

"Spike!" I shrieked when he doubled over in pain clutching his head. This didn't make any sense. Spike wasn't attacking any human; the chip shouldn't have been bothering him at all. That didn't stop his shrieks of agony though. Dawn was screaming too.

ELENA POV.

Were these girls friends with this vampire? It seemed like it. I wasn't sure I liked where this was going.

"Truce?" I said quickly. Stephen and Damon were going to get hurt, and I couldn't that happen.

"What?" The blonde on to of Damon called to me.

"I want a truce, Stephen stop!" I screamed at my vampire boyfriend. He looked at me confused for a second before backing away from the blonde vampire who was still screaming. "Bonnie, he's had enough." I shook Bonnie's arm to get her attention away from him.

Bonnie only glared at me, but the screaming subsided.

"Spike, Spike, are you ok?" The blonde girl pulled the vampire into her arms. He only moaned a response and rested against her limply. "The chip, it shouldn't have done that. He was a vampire right?" She said hysterically.

"Wasn't the chip." He choked out.

"Oh so _you're _the infamous _Spike_." Damon looked at his disgustedly. "I was waiting to run into you." He raised his eye brows like he always did when he was taunting someone.

The blonde girl raised the stake at him again. "Damon stop!" I shouted to him. He was going to get himself hurt.

Stephen turned to make his way back to me, but Spike charged at him again. He shoved Stephen violently to the side and raced towards us. His and Damon were racing, snarling, and hitting each other as they made their way to us. Spike crippled over again holding his head and screaming. The blonde girl kicked Damon again and ran in front of us.

"Dawn are you ok? Are you guys ok?" She asked us.

"Yeah, I mean, those are our friends!" I shuddered. She stared back at us with an expression that clearly said 'what the hell do you think you're talking about'.

"Those _vampires, _are your _friends_?" She blinked at me.

"Uhm, yeah, isn't that one your friend?" I asked her confused. What was so bad about vampires anyway? I have lots of vampire friends.

"That's different." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?" Bonnie spoke up, forgetting about Spike for a second. She raised her eyebrows at me, testing me.

SPIKE POV.

My head felt like it was exploding. Worse than the chip. This was _not _the chip doing this. No way. This was completely different.

"Who are you?" I snarled the dark haired vampire.

"Damon Salvatore." He replied with a smirk.

"Huh," What a whelp. "Never heard of _you." _I smiled at Damon's surprised look. "What do you want?" I tried to get around grab Dawn, but the girl called Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. She lifted her chin to me, and for another few seconds that felt like hours my head was exploding again. Buffy and Dawn screamed to me, but stayed where they were.

I guessed that it was because of the two vampires positions. If Buffy came to me she would either leave dawn with Stephen, or bring her close to Damon. Lose – Lose situation. I stood up to angle myself protectively to them and nodded my head for my Niblet to come over to me. She raced over and flung her arms around me neck.

"No, I think _I'll _be the ones asking the question here." Damon glared.

"Oh really now." This kid was just pissing me off. He was down right annoying! Who did he think he was?

"Yeah, let's start with, what are you doing here?" His eyes were cruel, not that it bothered me.

"We were here first!" Buffy shouted angrily. "Seriously what the hell is your problem?"

"They brought a witch, they obviously want something." I warned her.

She knew immediately who I was talking about. "You're a wiccan?" She smiled to Bonnie.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous, I'm a Salem witch." She crossed her arms with a proud look on her face.

"Salem witch? I thought they were extinct." Buffy said scrunching her brow.

"I guess not." Her expression was irritated.

"What were you doing to me?" I asked her furious. Buffy moved over to me then and stood in front of Dawn.

"I was giving you aneurisms. Over, and over, and over again. Since you're a vampire, they healed right up. Hurts doesn't it." Bonnie snickered.

That would definitely explain the blood gushing from my nose.

"We were just here on vacation, we didn't mean any harm. Come on guys let's go." The girl with Stephen tugged on his sleeve.

"Not so quick there bird." I stopped them. "See, this is my territory, and I don't want a couple of rogue vampires and a crazy witch drawing attention to them selves." Then I remembered the strangeness of their scent. "Those rings." I commented dryly. "They've got you all human like don't they." It was a statement not a question. I'd seen those before. Not often, but once or twice throughout my existence. From what I remembered, they allowed vampires to walk about during the day. But it had some side effects. The game face that they would normally have used disappeared with their humanity dripping into them. Instead, they got veiny patterns on their faces.

The vamps stiffened.

**A/N: Alright, so they've introduced themselves. Now what? :P Hope you liked this, review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 3. Hope you guys like it! R&R please.**

STEPHAN POV.

"Alright is there somewhere we can go to talk?" I directed towards Spike. He was clearly too strong for us, even though we had Bonnie.

"Yeah, we can head over to my crypt, or you could just let me kill you like a good little beastie." Spike smirked arrogantly.

"Show us the way." I said patiently. Hopefully he would let us leave. But knowing Damon, he probably wanted to kill the fool. I looked over to my brother as we walked down the well light street, being lead by a master vampire, a girl who was _really _good at fighting vampires, and a little human girl who had a strange affection for a vampire. My brother's eyes were murderous and his nostrils were flared. The same look he always got when he felt threatened, either that he would lose, or he just _really _wanted to kill someone. I supposed it was a mix of both.

It wasn't a very far walk to the crypt. It was only a couple of blocks to the graveyard where Spike strolled along with an arrogant swagger that said too much about him.

Spike pulled open a door and gestured inside. Elena glanced nervously at me, but I nodded to her and walked in. The others followed suite. When we were all inside, Spike shut the heavy door, and stationed himself in front of it as if he wouldn't allow for us to leave. Maybe I should have had Elena and Bonnie stay at the Bronze.

It was silent for a few minutes, while I watched uncomfortably as Spike twirled a wooden stake in his hand. I took Elena's hand, and she gratefully accepted it, squeezing my fingers nervously.

"You'd better speak, 'cause we've got you surrounded." Spike said venomously.

"Oh really?" Damon spat. "All I see is one mangy vampire and two little girls." He snarled viciously. "We're two vampires with hundreds of years of fighting skills, a witch, and a woman who has a _lot _of practice with a stake. So I think you'd better think twice about-"

Spike cut him off by leaping across the room and landing snarling in his face, hands around Damon's throat. Bonnie raised her chin again to begin her aneurism spell to what seemed like the millionth time tonight, but Spike was ready for her this time. He kicked his foot into her chest and sent her flying over the chair. He pain the chip gave him caught him just as much as the spell did and he doubled over.

Interesting… Bonnie hadn't even begun her spell when Spike got hurt. I wanted answers to that. Was there another witch? Or was he some sort of anti-attack-human-vampire? No that didn't seem right.

BUFFY POV.

"Ok boys, you'd better start talking." I started. "You girls can leave if you want." I looked to Bonnie and the other girl expectedly, but they didn't move. I sighed frustrated, but returned my attention to Stephan. He was _clearly _the more "tame" vampire here. "So what, you guys have these rings that let you be more human? What do they bring your souls back?" I asked curiously.

"Not exactly, they only allow us to be able to go out into the sunlight without burning up." He replied. Good, he was cooperating.

"So then why don't you have your game faces still?"

"Game faces?" He asked, it was clear that he didn't know what I was talking about. This was just getting stranger and stranger.

"You know all the lumpies and bumpies?" I pressed. He just continued to stare at me. I groaned. "Spike, do you mind?"

Spike instantly obliged to my will, and switched into his game face, smiling cruelly and snarling at the group. Immediately they all got wide eyed stepped back. Spike was enjoying _this_. He stepped towards them, lowering his eyes to theirs. Stephan took a step in front of Elena and Bonnie and crouched into a territorial position. Damon also bent down, like a feral cat ready to scratch Spike's eyes out if he came any closer. Not that he'd be able to.

"Spike, be mature please." My lack of patients laced my voice. He pressed forward a few more seconds; my then strode over to my side, game face still in tact. "_That, _why don't you have _that?_"

"We've never had that." Stephan said harshly.

"Yeah, because those rings you've got on s'got you all backwards and inside out." Spike choked out a humorless laugh.

I continued my interrogation like I hadn't heard him. "So how do you get human's to… You know… Be food?"

Damon laughed, but Stephan remained serious. "Well usually, we would compel them. Trick them with our minds and make them come willingly. But my brother and I are more civilized than that. We drink packaged blood. Usually from blood banks and other places like that."

I'd never heard of this compelling thing. Spike laughed out bitterly and said "Get out of my crypt." Confused, but relieved at their freedom, the suspicious group left. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He said to Dawn and me.

"Spike, we need to know more about these people, they seem dangerous. And Bonnie's magic seems… Dangerous!" I whined at him, _very _unimpressed with his actions. He was the Big Bad, he was a Master Vampire! And yet he just let this unstable group of freaks leave.

"Not them pet. Let them go." He said into the cool night air.

**A/N: See that little button? The one that Sais "Review"? Press it… You know you want to.**


End file.
